sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
BBE1
Welcome to Hell House is the first episode of ''Big Brother. ''It was written by PokeFanClaire. Episode ''Big Brother House - Outside We are outside the house. The crowd is cheering as a woman comes in, it's Nikki Grahame. '''Nikki: ''(smiles) Welcome everyone to the new season of Big Brother! I am honestly ashamed I'm not competing but I will delight yall as the host! We don't have time for all the presentations because let's be fucking honest, you already know pretty much all the contestants. Some of them appeared in the Hunger Games and Total Drama Island while others starred in various competitions in Roblox. ''The big display shows 20 participants: '''''Alex Drake, Amber, Andi Mack, Anita Bum, Archie Andrews Claire, Corey, Crim, Emerson, Emily Fearless Diva, Floyd, Jonah Beck, Kanon Nakajima, Leon Kuwata Paris, Rantaro Amami, Sayaka Maizono, Shay, Tom Big Brother House - Inside Nikki enters the house and all the participants are there, looking around the house. Nikki: 'Bitches, get ready for the challenge. '''Emily: '''We literally just stepped in. '''Nikki: '''Honey, we have to get faster. It's budget's fault that we can't afford extra minutes. '''Kanon: '''YAS QUEEN WERK EVERYTHING FOR YOU ''Kanon walks up on thet table and jumps, landing on Nikki. 'Nikki: '''TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME, SECURITY HELP ME ''Two bodyguards step in and drag her away. The others are too shocked to talk. ------''CONFESSIONAL'' 'Emily: '''I'm ready for a proper reality show this time! My experience in the Hunger Games was really a rollercoaster and fucking Andrews can still choke for killing me! But hey, at least there's no Jessica or Mike this time. ''(blows kiss) ''That's for you, Matt, my boy ---------------- '''Sayaka: '''I kind of made my reality debut when Tsumugi Shirogane decided to cosplay as me in that episode of Total Drama Island but I definitely won't let myself down! ''Suddenly, Leon enters. 'Leon: '''Oh shit, sorry Sayaka '''Sayaka: '''No, it's ok! '''Leon: '''Oh welp, I happened to hear what you were saying and... ''(turns closer to the camera) ''DUDE, WHAT SHIROGANE DID ON THE ISLAND WAS FUCKING INSANE! Every time I rewatch that episode I am always more SHOOKETH than before! '''Sayaka: '''I don't even know if that is available on Netflix... '''Leon: '''Oh shit I hope I didn't spoil something big, I'm so sorry! ------''Andi Mack is relaxing with 4 fidget spinners. '''Claire: ''(disgusted) Honestly how even dare you showing these on screen '''Andi: '(rolls eyes) ''Can you stop, I'm trying to relax for the challenge ''Suddenly, Amber and Alex Drake step in. Amber: '''Freaking Andi Mack, time to leave her on some ferris wheel again '''Alex Drake: '''Ew no, I'm shaekeeng, dat fidget speennah is gonna kill us all -------''CONFESSIONAL'' '''Alex Drake: '''Fooken Spencah Hasteengs is not here cuz she's jealous as fook! I'm here to ween and I have faith in mah skeells for deese challenges, can't waet to ween HoH! -------------- '''Emerson: ''(crying) ''WHERE IS THE FUCKING NERF GUN THEY PROMISED ME! -------